Crossroads
by DarkHorcruxGirl1997
Summary: (I'm not good at summaries.) Come inside and view the harrowing adventures of Lyndis and her faithful tacitician Mynx as they try to take back what is rightfully Lyns. They'll make new friends as well as enemies and try to discover themselves along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem Fanfic

A.N: This is my first stab at a Fire Emblem fanfic, based on the adventures of Lyn and her companions in the game…I hope you all enjoy it and leave reviews when you read. I've decidded to post up the first two chapters as well, since this one is so short. Tell me if you liked, it, hated it (but _please_ explain why) think I need improvement, etc. Also, I don't own the characters; I'm simply using them for my own nefarious purposes. Now, on to the story!

Prologue

Mynx adjusted herself on her worn out saddle, gripping the reigns loosely as Lightning trotted along, and going sluggishly because of the desert heat. She yawned, clearing some of her beige hair out of her face, before looking around, dark green eyes taking in everything this place had to offer, or, what it didn't.

It was ridiculously boring, in comparison to all the other places that she traveled to. There was nothing but flat lands and heat and sand and tiny little plants. She had barely seen any other people out here; the tumbleweeds that occasionally crossed her path seemed to be the only occupants. She sighed, adjusting herself some more, not liking how the leather rubbed up against her semi bare legs.

"Alright I need a break," Mynx whispered to herself. She tugged on the reigns, signaling Lightning to stop. "There's a good boy." She patted his neck before sliding off, wincing. She straightened out her dusty jade cloak (it was ridiculous really, to be wearing a cloak in a virtual desert, but Mynx loved it, and she was stubborn) and the yellow shorts that she wore underneath, before getting on top of him again.

Now, if you ever bothered to ask Mynx what happened that day, she'd probably tell you that it was a freak accident that probably set into motion one of the best/worse moments of her life. One minute, she and Lightning had been traveling through the desert, and the next Lightning was reeling up into the air, almost throwing Mynx off.

She yelped, hanging on tightly to Lightning's neck (the reigns had been useless) while he spazzed out. He did a weird hopping motion and Mynx was thrown off, falling to the ground below, her pack flinging into some small, sparse bushes out of her range of vision. Her head connected with a large, flat rock and Mynx's body went limp, her sight blurring as pain shot through her entire body. The last thing that she saw before she surrendered to her concussion was Lightning's sleek body as he rode off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue 1: A girl from the Plains.

Everything was blissfully dark, and at first Mynx didn't want to answer the voice asking her something, no matter how soothing it sounded. Eventually she cracked open her eyes, being rudely stung by a bright ray of sunshine directly in her orbs as soon as she did. She groaned, there was a scuffling and then everything was dark once more.

"Are you awake?"

Mynx opened her eyes fully, only to see a girl standing by her side, turquoise hair pulled up in a ponytail. Her face was soft and kind, slightly furrowed by what Mynx would've guessed to have been worry lines, but she was in no condition to think.

"I found you unconscious on the plains." _So that's what that was. Not a desert….huh. _This was what Mynx's brain latched onto, oddly enough but she was in no mood to scold herself for stupid thinking. 

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You are safe now." At this Mynx spoke up, voice cracked but could still be heard perfectly.

"Safe from what? Tumbleweeds? Were they gonna run me over?" The girl smiled softly, but ignored the joke.

"Who are you? Can you remember your name?" Mynx pursed her lips as anger raged through her for a second, staring at the girl, who stared right back. _Do I remember my name?! Of course I remember my name, I'm not stupid!_

"I say this because you fell hard on your head, and got a pretty bad knot." Mynx's lips un-pursed slowly and she nodded.

"My name is Mynx."

"Your name is Mynx? What an odd sounding name…" Lyn said, the last part being whispered, but barely. She narrowed her eyes in irritation, sighing internally. Lyn noticed her facial expression and sweat dropped, smiling nervously. 

"But pay me no mind. It is a good name!" Lyn said hastily. Mynx nodded, sitting upright in the bed, the sheet slipping off to reveal her clothes. In the back of her mind, she knew that she didn't have on her cloak, and she fidgeted. Lyn stared at her clothes and she realized that they were terribly filthy and she was probably dirtying Lyn's sheets.

"I see by your attire that you are a traveler," She said simply. "What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you be wiling to share your story with me?" Mynx opened her mouth to respond, but then Lyn hummed, cerulean eyes narrowing, and she closed it again.

"Hm? What was that noise?" Lyn asked quietly. Mynx strained her ears, but could hear nothing over the whistling wind.

"I'll go see what's happening. Mynx, wait here for me." Lyn said. It was then that Mynx saw that Lyn was holding a sword by her hip. She unsheathed it, and left the tent, blue clothing swishing dramatically as she did.

"As if I'd go somewhere else." Mynx said dryly, but it went unheard. She got out of the bed, wobbling unsteadily on her feet as the world tilted sharply to the right, black dots exploding in front of her vision, head pounding like tribal drums. She closed her eyes, fingers rushing up to rub at her temples. She opened them again when the pounding decreased to an almost gentle thumping. She sighed as she felt better, stretching out her arms and back just as Lyn burst into the tent, startling her.

"Oh, this is terrible! Bandits! They must've come down from the Bern Mountains!" Mynx heard the distress in Lyn's voice and she stared at her, taking in all the information.

"They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I…" There was a hesitant pause, and Mynx waited patiently. "I have to stop them!"

"How many are there?" Mynx asked quietly, staring off into space, mind wheeling.

"There's only two, and if that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Mynx."

"No! I'm not staying in here." Cerulean eyes met emerald, and Lyn hummed, considering her options.

"Can you use a weapon?" At this Mynx blushed sheepishly, and shook her head no.

"But I have other valuable skills. I'm a tactician you see."

"A strategist by trade?" She nodded. "An odd profession, but…" Mynx held her breath in anticipation, sweat leading a trail down her collarbone as she waited for an answer.

"…..Very well. We'll go together!' Lyn smiled and Mynx exhaled her breath, silently cheering inside. Lyn nodded and made her way outside, and Mynx looked around, rubbing her arms. _Where is my cloak? _Mynx thought, ruffling the sheets in the bed, looking around the tent. She sighed, as she didn't see the distinct green color of it anywhere, and was about to leave, when she finally saw it, crumpled at a small heap at the foot of the bed, covered by her pack. She growled, picking up her back and strapping it on, grabbing her cloak as well and straightening it, putting it around her shoulders in a huff, before joining Lyn.

The sunlight was bright in her eyes and Mynx pulled up the hood on her cloak. Lyn was crouched by a clump of trees, looking out. Mynx sat down next to her, humming. There were, in fact, only two, but it still didn't stop both females from feeling nervous as they were two _huge_ bandits.

"If you want to help me, I could use your advice. I'll keep you safe, so just stay close to me." Lyn said quietly.

"Of course." Mynx said simply. With that, both females stood up and began moving.

Mynx's breathing was surprisingly steady as she directed Lyn to the first brute that narrowed his eyes at the approaching women, gripping his iron axe tightly. He lumbered towards them with slow, heavy steps. With every step that he took, her heart rate increased, and she could see that Lyn had stiffened.

He stopped in front of them and in one motion raised his axe, directing his swing at Mynx. Her eyes widened as the axe came at her quickly, being paralyzed with fear she didn't move. There was a clash of iron upon iron and Lyn was in front of Mynx, blocking the blow. Mynx stepped back, shaken out of her paralysis as Lyn battled him.

Mynx tried to follow both of their movements, honestly she did, but Lyn was too quick and the bandit blocked half of her view. In a minute, Lyn was pulling her sword out of his chest, blotches of blood staining her clothes and arms. She was smiling brightly, in spite of the large gash in her side.

"You're hurt…" Mynx whispered, feeling incredibly guilty. Lynx looked down at her injury in surprise, as though she was just now noticing it.

"I need a vulnerary. There's one in my pack." Mynx approached her slowly, taking a small container of it out of the pouch on her hip. She took out the sweet smelling cream, dabbing a generous amount on the wound, watching in silent fascination as the wound slowly closed up, leaving no trace that it was ever there.

"Thank you. Now we need to head up to the ger."

"The what?"

"Oh. You don't know what that is? It's a type of round hut that a lot of nomads live in."

"…Oh."

"…Yes….well anyway, let us be off!" The awkward silence behind them, they left. In no time at all they were standing in front of the last bandit who sat comfortably in front of the ger. When the two approached him he stood up, towering over them by a good 2 ft. Lyn gripped her sword tightly, getting in a defensive position as Mynx stood off to the side, watching. He grinned with crooked teeth, clearing his dirty blond hair out of his face.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" Mynx frowned. _Batta the Beast? What kind of name is that? And Lyn should be hitting him, not waiting to finish introductions!_ Mynx tried to signal this point to her, but Lyn's focus was solely focused on the bandit. He stopped talking and Lyn finally charged, slicing at his exposed chest. Red blood spilled forth almost immediately and he growled, slicing his axe at Lyn as she stepped back, preparing for another blow. Its sharp blade got her in her left shoulder and she cried out, eyes flashing in pain and surprise. Lyn stepped back to where Mynx was, panting.

"He's tough…it all comes down to this next blow…Mynx." Lyn said seriously and Mynx tore her attention away from Batta, who was slowly and confidently making his way towards them. 

"If I fall, I want you to flee, understand? You _must_ escape." Mynx nodded solemnly and Batta was upon them once again, swinging. Mynx jumped out of the way as Lyn dodged quickly, swinging her sword. It got him in his left hand as he raised it up to block, and he swung again. Mynx yelled out, and Lyn dodged, but just barely, and Mynx watched as a few strands of Lyn's hair floated around Batta's blade.

Lyn growled, and Mynx felt something changed. Lyn made distance between herself and Batta, before approaching him, taking zigzag steps. Mynx blinked and Lyn was nowhere to be seen, although, Mynx noted, Batta was withering on the ground in pain, blood pouring out of wounds that appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"What? How …how did you…?" Batta gurgled out. Mynx jumped as Lyn stood by him, covered in blood. He looked at her, eyes wide, before they started to roll wildly in his head. They finally ceased their movement, turning inside his head.

Batta the Beast was dead.

"Good morning Mynx! Are you awake yet?" A bright voice chirped at her, and Mynx groaned, pulling her cloak closer to her.

"Oh wake up!" Mynx sighed in defeat and opened her eyes fully, seeing Lyn stand there with a steaming bowl of soup. Mynx's mouth watered and her stomach growled. With a hunger filled pang Mynx realized that she hadn't eaten anything in about two days and she was starving. Lyn smiled and handed Mynx the bowl, who took it with a grateful nod, beginning to devour it. Lyn watched with the eye of a mother, making sure Mynx ate it all.

"That fight must've taken _a lot_ out of you yesterday." Lyn said cheekily and Mynx growled playfully, not feeling especially guilty that she hadn't done anything remarkable yesterday.

Lyn sat down at the foot of the bed, suddenly growing quiet and serious and Mynx looked, setting the empty bowl down in her lap.

"Say…Mynx…" She started off nervously, and Mynx stared at her, waiting. "I want to talk to you about something….You have experience in the ways of war, I can see…." There was another pause, longer then the first, in which Lyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let it out in a silent whoosh. "Would you allow me to travel with you?" She didn't look at Mynx as she said this, feeling slightly embarrassed, so she instead picked some lint off of her clothing, waiting for her response.

"Well….what would your parents say about this? I need their consent."

"….Y-You want…me to get permission from my p-parents?" Lyn asked in a wavery voice. It seemed more like a rhetorical question than anything, so Mynx didn't come up with a response.

"They both died six months ago." Lyn started.

"My people—the Lorca, that is—are…there's…I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked…." Lyn exhaled shakily, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes as she stared into a vague corner of the ger, reliving the memory.

"They killed so many people..." Her voice cracked and tears trickled their way down her face. _She's shaking_. Mynx thought sadly. She sat her bowl down on the floor and moved closer to Lyn, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders. She cried quietly, not pushing away the hug.

After a time, Lyn pulled away, wiping her eyes. "The tribe was scattered after that. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people when it happened, but I was so young, and my people were old fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me." A note of anger crept into her words and Mynx looked at her, surprised.

Lyn sniffled and sat up a little straighter, brushing herself off before looking at Mynx.

"I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long….No, no more. I will shed no more tears." She whispered quietly, closing her eyes as she collected herself. Mynx simply watched, interested in this change.

"Thank you. I'm better now. Mynx, I want—I must become stronger, so that I can defend my family's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here…alone. Mynx!" Lyn grabbed her hands, gripping them tightly. Her eyes dimmed and Mynx was temporarily reminded of a sad puppy. And before Lyn had even begun her sentence, Mynx knew what her answer would be.

"Tell me that you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!" She only nodded, hair covering her eyes and preventing her from seeing the sheer joy that lit up Lyn's face.

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Lyn shrieked, pulling Mynx into a nearly bone crushing hug. Mynx squeaked, hugging her back, a smile crossing her face briefly.

Lyn pulled her away, staring into her eyes, happiness nearly radiating off of her. "We'll be better off working together, I know it! You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it, right?"

"Of course we can." Mynx replied, brushing her hair out of her face, elation making her voice shake. The two girls smiled at one another, sparkling cerulean eyes meeting dimmed emerald, and they knew that they were only just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One: Footsteps of Fate.

A.N:...I might need help with this...

The hustle and bustle of Bulgar was giving Mynx a headache as she followed Lyn through the crowded streets, shopping. She fingered the rose handle dagger that Lyn had purchased for her thoughtfully, contemplating how much it would be worth it to stab a few people as they pushed her, in a hurry for nowhere. Lyn only laughed at Mynx's foul mood, telling her to lighten up and enjoy the day.

They had been traveling for a few weeks, on foot. They had left the day that Mynx accepted Lyn, traveling by the cloak of darkness and resting in the morning. Surprisingly enough, they had only come across a few bandits that Lyn had quickly killed. Against her better judgment both girls had raided them and stolen whatever valuables that they had on them afterwards.

"_We're only killing the scum of the Earth, so it doesn't destroy like, some higher moral code or something."_ Mynx retorted, and that was the end of Lyn's guilt. Thankfully (or miraculously, depends on how you put it) when they had ended up in Bulgar they didn't look like penniless beggars fresh off the streets. Mynx was lost in thought and nearly bumped into Lyn who had stopped, tilting her head.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" There was a clattering of footsteps and suddenly a man in green amour had appeared in front of the women, staring at Lyn coyly.

"Hm?" Lyn said while slowly backing away, gripping Mynx's hand as she did so. The man saw that she wanted to departure and he sweat dropped, reaching out his hand before pulling it back and combing his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Wait O fair and beauteous one!" Mynx noticed with a slight twinge of jealousy that the 'one' was not plural and that he was still staring at Lyn with that sick puppy love look.

"Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" Lyn stared at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Where are you from, sir knight that you speak so freely to a stranger?" Lyn said. She drew herself up to her full height and projected her voice, and Mynx got the oddest sense of royalty from her.

He laughed then, which startled both of them. "I thought you'd never asked! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

"Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?" Lyn retorted.

"Ooooh…" He shivered slightly, amour clanging together lightly. "You're even lovelier when you're cruel." Lyn sneered, gripping onto Mynx's hand tighter as she turned around and marched away. "Let's go Mynx. I've nothing more to say."

Mynx glanced back over her shoulder, seeing the man look downtrodden, reaching out his hand again, before her view of him was swallowed up by a passing crowd.

"Well, where to next Mynx?" Lyn asked. Mynx peered at the newly purchased map, disliking the glossy sheen of it and how it disrupted some of the word. There was a low growl and Mynx looked up, seeing that she and Lyn were trapped behind two horses and the crowd behind them had turned into a bottle neck shape, if one were to look from above.

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road." Lyn called out irritably, and with a sinking feeling in Lyn's stomach the man from earlier turned around on his steed, followed suit by another knight clad in bright red amour, red hair trimmed neatly.

"If you would be so kind as to move your horses..." Lyn said as soon as she got their attention.

"Of course. My apologies." The red haired knight replied, moving his stallion out of the way. The crowd behind the woman surged forward and through the gap, leaving only the 4 alone after a few minutes. _This place can really clear out when it wants to…_Mynx thought, looking around at the now empty street.

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable." Lyn said, but the red knight paid that no mind as he stared at her, an odd and unreadable expression on his face.

"Pardon me for saying this but….I feel as though we've met before…."

"I beg your pardon?" Lyn said, staring at him.

"Hey! No fair Kent, I saw her first!" The green knight interrupted. A disgusted look came across Lyn's face and she huffed furiously.

"Ugh! It seems that there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go Mynx, I'm out of patience!" Lyn, for the second time that day, dragged Mynx away. This time, she did not look back.

Mynx's lungs were burning; legs aching in pain as she gripped onto Lyn's hand tightly. The two ran swiftly, hearing the jeers of their pursuers coming closer. They hadn't looked back as they heard the storming of feet, both women silently hopping that whoever was chasing them weren't the knights from town.

Lyn skittered around, drawing her sword fluently, facing the pursuers. Mynx didn't turn around, only stopping and catching her breath. "Is it…them?"

"No. It's not them. These men are out for blood! I think…" Lyn fell silent and Mynx whirled around, only to see that one of the men was now in front of her, waving his sword around.

"Hehehe….aren't you the pretty one!" The man said, and for the second time that day, Mynx could feel jealousy stirring her heart. She was right there for crying out loud!

"Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" He asked, after a pause. Lyn took a step back and Mynx could tell that she was shocked.

"What did you call me? Who are you?" Lyn asked quietly. The man growled, slashing his blade angrily.

"Such a waste. An absolute waste…The things I'll do for gold…." He said quietly. He gave Lyn a once over before grinning sadistically, shrugging his shoulders in an apologetic way. "Ah, well. Time to die darlin'! Come on out boys!" Suddenly there was a loud rustling and Mynx spun around, seeing about four men come out behind various trees and boulders in the distance. Mynx growled lowly, narrowing her eyes. There were way too many, and although Lyn was an exceptional swordsman, she wouldn't be able to battle them all.

Lyn came over to her, whispering her doubts and Mynx nodded, biting her lower lip as she thought..._Maybe quick sneak attacks would be best in this situation…_

"Hey! There she is!" A voice called out behind the group. The entire group turned around to see red and green dust clouds riding towards them from the city gates. The girls' attacker growled, turning towards them with a furious eye. "You brought reinforcements, eh?" He charged at Lyn surprisingly quick and snatched her up before Mynx could even draw her blade. Mynx sprinted after the two while Lyn beat upon him, her sword having been dropped when he picked her up.

Soon Mynx was out of breath and watched helplessly as Lyn was carried off, and then her view of her disappeared behind a clump of dense trees. She grabbed her hair in frustration, tugging at the strands harshly. How could she have lost her so easily?

"Are you in need of assistance?" A voice asked behind her. Mynx stood up, brushing herself off before turning around and facing the red knight. He had gotten off his horse and was standing there, looking worried. Mynx sneered, jabbing her right pointer finger in his chest, glaring up at him with furious eyes.

"You cost me Lyn. If she dies, you die. I am not afraid to kill." The knight stared down at the girl, not scared. He knew she was bluffing, but there was no point in telling her so in her furious state. He simply nodded, and she sighed.

"Now, how do you plan to help?"

* * *

Mynx nodded, watching. With a smack to their bottoms, the knight's horses galloped away, thick branches wrapped in green and red fabric made to look like both of them shaking on top. While their 'prey' as Mynx affectionately liked to call them, got distracted by the stallions, Sain and Kent charged forward, battling them from behind. She gripped Lyn's sword tightly in her hand, watching her prey trot around. She cleared her mind, pulling up her hood tightly to conceal her face. She charged towards him, cloak flowing out behind her. Mynx slowed her steps as soon as she was close enough, smiling. The man looked at her confused.

He lashed out at her, swinging his axe in a wild arc, which Mynx was able to easily dodge. She thrust her sword out at him, piercing his side deeply. He howled, dropping his axe, staring in horror at the sword, which Mynx pulled out. He wobbled, falling to his knees as Mynx slunk away.

He looked around before grabbing his axe, holding it closely to him. With a tiny cry Mynx had jumped out from a low branch on a nearby tree, impaling her sword inside the brute once again, this time in his back. This time he didn't cry out, only falling to the ground with a heavy '_Thump!_' Mynx sighed, pulling the sword out and flicking the excess blood on the ground. She looked over, peering out over the field and seeing that Sain and Kent were still battling their targets.

"The night raids were more graceful…" Mynx muttered sullenly. She shook her head. Now was not the time for elegant battles. The quicker the villains were dead, the quicker she and the others could rescue Lyn. She trudged on, keeping her sword out in front of her in case of an attack, but there was none.

Suddenly there was a cry and Mynx froze, turning only her head to look around. In the distance there was a flash of blue and Mynx's heart jumped. She began to run towards the source, sword banging up noisily against her leg and causing a few cuts. She stopped, breathless and watched as Lyn stood up, brushing herself off, a bloody dagger gripped in her right hand. Mynx choked out a sob, running to her and tackling her in a hug. The anger that had been present in Lyn's eyes faded away as she hugged the slightly smaller girl.

"I thought you were dead…" Mynx whispered when she pulled back. Lyn grabbed her shoulders and inspected her, then snatched her sword out of Mynx's hand.

"You used this? Or did one of the knights?"

"I did."

"Fantastic work then!" Lyn said. Mynx smiled and blushed lightly at her praise. She didn't bother to question the two dead bandits half hidden in the bushes, simply enjoying the moment.

"Are you alright?" Sain and Kent rode up, Sain's voice tinged with worry as he stopped next to Lyn.

"I am fine." Lyn replied, looking at Sain with a raised eyebrow. Mynx growled lowly. _Oh so ignore me…I didn't go out and just fight a bandit, and risk my life, no go ahead and worry all about Lyn. _Mynx shook her head to get rid of such thoughts. Kent suggested that they all go somewhere more private, and the group agreed, leaving the area.

* * *

Mynx and Lyn sat down side by side on a large, flat rock while Sain and Kent sat in front of them. Their horses were tied to some tree branches, munching peacefully on the dry grass.

"You were going to share your story with me?" Lyn asked the knights as soon as everyone was settled.

"Yes." Kent answered. He cleared some of his hair out of his face before looking at Lyn.

"We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone…"

"Lycia…" Lyn interrupted, "That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?"

"Correct," Kent continued, not seeming to mind the interruption. "We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some nineteen years ago."

"Madelyn?" Lyn interrupted again.

"Our lord, the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

"And then this year," Sain spoke up. "We received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains." Lyn's mouth dropped open slightly as realization dawned on her. She got cold chills and she let out a breath loudly.

"The marquess was ecstatic to learn that he had a granddaughter of eighteen years." Sain charged on, seemingly not noticing Lyn's reaction. "I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly had a granddaughter." Sain chuckled fondly, before staring straight into Lyn's eyes, his voice growing serious.

"The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age." There was a pause.

"Lyndis?" Lyn said quietly.

"That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter…..We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar."

"But we also learned that all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains…" Kent gave her a pointed look before continuing. "I…I knew it immediately. You are lady Lyndis."

Lyn shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. "Why would you think that?" Lyn asked, voice shaking slightly.

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable." Kent replied. Lyn leaned forward, her hair getting in her eyes slightly as her heart pounded from excitement.

"What? Did you know my mother?"

"I'm sorry to say that I never meet her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

"..To the rest of my tribe….I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents….When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis." Lyn giggled, a high pitched tune that made everyone look at her in alarm and stopped the horses from eating.

"It's all so strange." She supplied. "I was all alone in the world, and to suddenly find out that I have a grandfather…" She shook her head, a chuckle popping out of her mouth. She closed her eyes, sighing. "Lyndis…I never thought I would hear that name again." Mynx adjusted her cloak around her, feeling incredibly awkward in this moment. Both Kent and Sain, giving Lyn (or rather Lyndis, Mynx wasn't exactly sure what to call her now) their undivided attention.

Suddenly Lyn jumped up, startling all three of them. "Wait! That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!" Kent furrowed his brow. "How could he have known?" Sain spoke up, staring off into the distance.

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Mynx and Lyn looked at Sain in surprise.

"Lundgren? Who's that?" Both women asked.

"He's the marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed that Lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title." Kent explained

"To be blunt, m'lady," Sain picked up. "Your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

"But that's…" Lyn spluttered. "I have no interest in inheriting any title!"

"Unfortunately, your granduncle would not be inclined to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist." Sain said.

"What should I do?" Lyn asked worriedly. Mynx was about to open her mouth and reply, but Kent beat her to it.

"Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous." Kent implored.

"…I feel as though I have little choice. I will go with you." Lyn said. She glanced at Mynx, frowning. She stood, signaling Mynx to follow her. Mynx stood, following Lyn, an odd feeling developing as Lyn stopped underneath a tall tree, far away from the knights.

"Mynx…I'm sorry." Mynx frowned, heart beating in fear as Lyn continued. "This changes everything. What…" Lyn reached out, grabbing Mynx's left hand gently. "Do you want me to do?"

"I…" For the first time in a while, Mynx was at lost for words. She closed her eyes, trying to collect the whirlwind of thoughts inside herself before opening them and answering Lyn's question in a surprisingly steady voice.

"I want you to decide."

"You…want me to decide?" Lyn asked, shock written all over her face. Mynx nodded, not trusting herself to speak anymore.

"Well…of course your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but…" The 'but' is what made Mynx's breath hitch and her eyes dilate in fear. She gripped Lyn's hand tightly and Lyn gave it a comforting squeeze. "But…It's going to be so dangerous…"

"I don't care about that! I'll come." Mynx blurted out.

A small smile came across Ly's face and that made the knot that had developed in Mynx's chest loosen.

"You'll come? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't have said that if I wasn't." Mynx replied, feeling immensely better. Lyn hugged her tightly, saying many words of thanks. Mynx hugged her back, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Two: Sword of Spirits

The sun beat across the land in a fury, heat waves distorting the area around the group as they traveled along the dusty road. There were no clouds to bring relief from the suns onslaught, and the few trees the dotted the path were sparse and barely had enough leaves to shade an ant. Mynx led the way, with Lyn behind her and Kent and Sain flanking her sides. With a few, careful rips and a bit of rubbing around in the dust, the map that Mynx had purchased in Bulgar had lost the irritating, sleek sheen that she detested had faded, and the parchment felt like actually parchment beneath her hands. She was currently consulting it as they made their way across the area, heading to

"Mynx, hold a moment, and allow me a short detour." Lyn asked. Mynx stopped, as did Sain and Kent as Lyn pointed over to a tall, stately building in the distance.

"There is a sacred sword enshrined in the altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey." Lyn explained. Sain looked around, seeing the tiny houses that dotted the area near the altar, muttering about how quaint it was.

"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed." Kent piped up, sounding very much like a teacher. There was a loud bang, and everyone looked towards the altar, where they saw several suspicious looking men scurry inside. A middle aged woman ran towards them just as Lyn drew her sword, looking frantic.

"I beg your pardon, milady. Are you headed east, to the altar?"

"Yes, we are indeed." Lyn replied.

"Then you must hurry and help the priest there. I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!"

Lyn hummed, twirling her sword. "The Mani Katti….They're going to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen!" The woman looked at them all, hope half hidden behind a wave of fear in her eyes. "You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!" The woman nodded to all of them before hurrying off.

"Lyndis, what're you planning?" Sain asked.

"If you hope to go to the priest's aid, you must prepare." Kent chirped.

"You're right…..Say, Mynx…." Lyn turned to her, eyes gleaming. "There are some homes to the south of us…perhaps we should go there and question the residents." Mynx nodded, pulling up her hood.

"Of course."

After the commotion of the battle, with the priest being saved, he led them to a small room with a large, glass roof. Sunlight streamed inside, making everything bright. The priest stood in the middle, watching everyone as they entered.

"Ah, your clothing….Are you of the Lorca tribe?" The priest asked, timeless blue eyes observing Lyn.

"I am Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?"

"Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude."

"And the sword, is it safe?"

"Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn. Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey." The priest stepped away, leading the group to see the Mani Katti beheld in a rock, like Excalibur. To Mynx, it was the most beautiful sword that she had ever laid eyes on. The blade shined with an internal light, dark blue symbols pulsing periodically on the blade, the hilt was wrapped in black leather that glistened.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Lyn said, stepping forward. Her hand rested upon the patterns and she blinked rapidly. The blade glowed, shining brightly and blinding the occupants in the room for a moment. The old priest hummed in interest.

"What? Did-" Lyn asked, shocked. "The sword…I-It...Is glowing…"

"Hmm…it's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you." The priest said.

"What does that mean?"

"You are its rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti." The priest nodded his head at Lyn's shaking one.

"No….I can't….I couldn't…."

"It is the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from its sheath." The priest nodded and Lyn grasped the hilt with shaking hands, twitching when the leather felt warm to her touch, and slowly drew the blade, shivering when it came out without resistance.

"It…came out…effortlessly…." Lyn held the sword with both hands, looking into the shiny reflective surface of the blade.

"I never dared to hope that I meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands."

"My s-sword?" Lyn asked. The priest nodded. Smiling, he gently led the group out of the altar. "It's time for you to go, Lyn. You face many an ordeal, all great. Grip that sword, and meet your destiny head on." Lyn nodded, stepping outside and squinting at the bright morning sun. "Yes…Yes, sir!" The priest smiled one last time, nodding to all of them before gently closing the door.

"So that is the Mani Katti….a blade with no equal." Sain remarked as the group walked.

"This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae…in my hands…" Lyn murmured. She drew the sword from the scabbard that the priest gave her, looking at the glorious sword again.

"It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales….Special blades all over the land call out to their rightful owners. And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis…I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it." Kent said. Lyn waved her hand at him, putting the sword away.

"Stop it! I…I'm nothing special." She said humbly.

"Except the marquess of Caelin's granddaughter." Mynx chirped. Lyn gave her a sidelong glance and she simply grinned, pulling her cloak tighter around herself.

"Think of it this way: Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right?" Sain nudged Lyn. She nodded, and he continued, "Well, the Mani Katti itself feels more comfortable with you. Does that make it any easier for you to accept? It doesn't appear that any of us can use it." Sain reasoned. Kent and Mynx nodded, although both were reluctant to do so.

Lyn sighed, grasping onto the hilt of the sword but not drawing it. "It…does feel right in my hand….A sword that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that." Lyn smiled, drawing the blade and thrusting it out in front of her, stopping and turning around to face Mynx.

"Look at it. This is the Mani Katti…this is my sword."

"I...I was here for the explanations, Lyndis." Mynx said dryly. Lyn stuck her tongue out at her.

"I must care for it well."

"Good. Now please, put it away. It's spooking the horses." Mynx said, patting Sain's mare. He whinnied, but didn't seem too disturbed by the sword's presence. Lyn giggled, putting it away as requested.

"Where to next, you lot?" Sain asked.

"Wherever this road leads us."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: Band of Mercenaries.

The road, awfully enough, led them to a ruined town. It was structured like a maze, as far as Mynx could tell; walls that were once high were now crumbled. The sky was gray and dark with smog although if one were to look back, nothing but clear blue skies could be seen for miles. Building's smoldered with internal fires, and the catcalls of bandits filled the air.

"This place…it's…" Lyn said quietly. Her voice shook, but Mynx couldn't tell if it was from anger or sadness.

"The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?" Sain asked.

"Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here. My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were….The Taliver bandits came at night. _It took one night._" Lyn drew her sword, the sharp whistling sound that it produced made Mynx, Kent and Sain flinch but Lyn took no notice. She stabbed the blade into the ground, hands shaking as she yanked it out and repeated the action. Her voice was cracking; tears ran down here face in two clear cut streams, "_The survivors numbered less than ten, including me._" The sword was yanked out for the last time and flicked away of dirt with an expert flip of the wrist, then put away harshly. Lyn curled her hands into fist, wiping away her tears with her arm. The others simply watched, slightly alarmed, but sympathetic.

"They're soulless beasts. I will _never_ forgive them. _Never._"

Sain stepped forward, amour clanging together loudly as he reached out towards Lyn and put his hand on her stiff shoulder. "Lyndis…." He stopped, not having anything that might comfort her to say. Kent and Mynx remained quiet, both contemplating.

"I am not running away," Lyn said. Her voice was tired, and low, but still audible, even over the various explosions in the distance and the catcalls, which had grown louder. "I will be back…someday. I'll be stronger…I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power." Sain squeezed her shoulder and she glanced back at him. A small smile graced his face. "When the time comes, bring me with you." Lyn blinked, tears exploding to the front of her eyes once more. "Sain…."

Kent approached her from her other side, nodding. "Don't forget me, either."

Lyn shook her head, the tears running down her cheeks and her neck to stain the front half of her shirt. "Kent…Oh!" She suddenly exclaimed as she whirled around to face Mynx.

"You, too, Mynx?" Lyn asked. Mynx nodded, not particularly minding that she was asked as an afterthought. Lyn smiled, closing her eyes. "I…You're…Thank you." Lyn came to her, hugging her tightly. Mynx simply patted her back; squirming a bit as Lyn tears dotted her cloak. Lyn hugged Sain and Kent as well, before clearing her throat. The group continued on their way. Soon, they came into a space where there were two narrow walls, with an opening on the other side. These walls, like the rest of the city, were in need of repair, but the walls were only slightly damaged.

At the other end of the area, there was a commotion, and all group stopped. Mynx went a little ahead of them, grateful that the wind carried the strangers' voices to them. She could make out that there were three people, but the smog had grown so thick in the air that they all looked like featureless lumps.

"….What're we gonna do with her flying mule?" A gruff voice asked. _Male_

"Don't you dare touch her!" A female voice cried out.

"What? You just watch your mouth, girlie!" The voice from earlier said.

"Do what you will with me, just…Let her go. Please, I beg of you." The girl asked. Tears made her voice waver.

"Ha ha ha! Silly twit! Pegasi can only be found in Ilia." A new male voice spoke up. _Pegasi? Those are rare…they're only breed in Ilia, and only knights and breeders are allowed to be near them…breeders would generally live on the campus, to be closer to the Pegasi…so what is a knight doing here? _Mynx hummed quietly, her thoughts whirling around her head, but in an organized fashion. She was snapped out of them when the man spoke up again, "They're rare beasts, worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? HA!"

"No…you can't…" There was a tiny yelp as one of the figures reached out and grabbed the girl.

"C'mon! Let's move!" There was a neighing of a horse, presumably the Pegasus from earlier, and a scuffling of feet. There was a growl, and suddenly Lyn bounded out in front of Mynx, sword being drawn once again. Mynx started, but was soon after her, cloak flapping behind her like bat wings.

"Be on your guard, Lyndis!" Kent called out, following behind them with Sain bringing up the rear. Lyn stopped in front of them, Mynx half hidden behind them. The man who held the girl's arm turned around just as Sain and Kent came into view.

"Florina?" Lyn questioned. The girl's small mouth opened and her eyes went wide. Mynx took the opportunity to peer behind Lyn and observe the girl. She had lilac colored hair that ran past her shoulders in curly strands, two long pieces in the front were held down neatly by white ribbons. A plain blue circlet was partially hidden by Fiona's bangs, but it alerted its presence by a jewel that tinkled whenever she moved. The blue upper amour that she wore over a white shirt was slightly disheveled, as were her knee pads, although her white shorts didn't look too worse for wear, as were her boots. She wrung her hands in a nervous fashion, the slender but strong looking black fingerless gloves that she wore over her hands making tiny squeaking noises every time she did. Mynx also took notice of the magnificent Pegasus situated a little ways away. Its body and wings were pure white, and bright blue eyes looked around. The beast was surprisingly calm, great wings resting calmly at its side. It looked more like a marble statue than anything, and with only the occasional swish of its flaxen tail and a blink of its eyes let anyone know that it was alive. "Is that you, Florina?" The girl seemed dazed at first, at the question she jumped a bit, looking at Lyn frightfully. "Ah! Lyn?"

"Florina!" Lyn cried out. She smiled, and that seemed to calm the girl slightly because she relaxed. The man had since released her, being startled by the quartet's entrance.

"What are you doing in a place such as this?"

"Lyn!" The girl cried out, and Mynx had the distinct impression that she was shell shocked. She rushed towards Lyn, then stopped, and touched her left arm gently, simply staring at her as though if she were to blink, Lyn would disappear. "Is it really you? I….I…." At this point Florina's bottom lip trembled, and tears rolled their way down her face.

"Come on now, no crying!" Lyn stepped to her, stabbing her sword to the ground and gripping Florina's shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Florina mumbled. Kent rode up to the two, interrupting their moment.

"You are acquaintances?" Kent asked gently.

"She's my friend," Lyn explained. "This is Florina, a Pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men," At this Kent nodded and disappeared from sight, "….Tell me, Florina, what happened here?"

"Well, uhm….when I heard that you had left…I decided to follow you," Florina responded in a shaking voice. Although it wavered, it had a very melodic tone to it. "Then I saw this village…I flew down to ask if they had news of you…I didn't see those two, and…well…" Florina gestured to the two men that Mynx had seen earlier, who were back near the entrance of the courtyard, eyeing everyone suspiciously. At their mention they harrumphed, grumbling slightly and slowly approaching them.

"Did your Pegasus land on them?" Lyn asked gently.

"Well, I…a little…" At Florina's revelation one of the men stepped forward, grinning victoriously.

"Aha! You heard her! She admits her fault!" He bellowed. Florina squeaked and rushed to Lyn's side, gripping onto her arm tightly. "She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!"

"Did you apologize, Florina?" Lyn asked.

"Yes. I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen…." Florina broke down again, sobbing gently into Lyn's shoulder. She patted Florina's head gently.

"Don't cry. It's all right." Lyn said soothingly. She stopped crying and simply settled on sniffling silently. Lyn turned to the man, who was glaring at Florina. "Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything."

The men advanced forward quickly and Lyn grew stiff, hand slowly reaching for her sword. Florina tightened her grip and started to whimper, while the horses behind them neighed, as well as Florina's Pegasus, causing a cacophony of sound. Mynx drew her dagger, although not enthusiastically.

The older man of the pair growled, showing off poor dental hygiene in the process. "No chance. The girl goes with us—by force if need be!" Then the two simply walked through a gap in the wall, going over to another area where several tightly packed together houses lay. There was a shout, and a scuffling as more men came out. They took up various positions around the area, almost all of them being protected by walls.

"The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!" One of the men—now Mynx couldn't tell which, but she guessed the older one, by the sound of his voice—ordered.

Lyn turned around to face Mynx, worry clouding her eyes. "We've got to fight back!" Mynx bristled. She hated when people stated the absolute obvious to her. Florina finally stopped sniffling, clearing her throat. "Lyn…I…" Lyn looked at Florina, tilting her head. "You're a Pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?" Lyn asked, quite harshly in Mynx's opinion. Florina paused, before nodding her head. She went off to where a Pegasus was, cooing to her when she mounted.

"Listen carefully Mynx. We're facing bandits. They're underlings, but we can't take them too lightly. We've got to clear them out of here. Are you ready?" Lyn questioned. Mynx bristled some more at Lyn's brief explanation of the situation, but nodded, looking around her. The walls were quite high and Mynx was barely able to see the tops of the enemy's head. Even on the mounted units, Sain, Kent and Florina's shoulders barely brushed against the top of the walls. Mynx gathered her thoughts, assessing the situation. The best choice of attack was Florina's Pegasus given the fact that it could fly. But Mynx couldn't possibly risk them completely. It was daunting, but then again…the small villages around here needed fair warning, so the Pegasus would have to at least come into contact with them. Mynx looked around and saw fairly high mountains in the distance. Sain and Kent's horses couldn't possibly travel over mountain terrain. Mynx jumped up, going to the wall closest to her and climbing on top of it, perching precariously on the narrow ledge…there was another clump of houses on the other side of it, as far as she could tell.

The only warning that she was given was a sharp whistling noise before pain exploded in her shoulder. Mynx yelled, stumbling and falling over, tumbling to the ground below. Her upper back screamed in protest at the sudden intrusion of a sharp rock half hidden in the sandy slope where she had landed. She sat up, hissing in pain and looking over at her right shoulder, where the pain was worse. An arrow rudely stuck out, imbedded deep into her shoulder. She poked at it gently, almost yelling out again. Mynx stood up shakily, feeling blood run down her back and legs. She climbed back over the wall, stumbling a bit at the grainy under footing, seeing Sain's head. He lifted up his arms and caught her just as she was about to fall back over the wall, holding her in his lap.

"Mynx are you alright?!" Lyn called out, although she was right in front of her.

"I'm fine….just an arrow to the shoulder. If it were an arrow to the knee…." Mynx chuckled, but then grew silent quickly when everyone simply stared at her. "…Well…anyway…here's what I need you all to do. Florina, how many people can your Pegasus carry?"

Florina, being almost hypnotized by the arrow still protruding out of her shoulder, seemingly didn't hear the question and Mynx huffed, clapping her hands together sharply. Florina jumped, and then shook her head. "O-Only 2." Mynx hummed, and then nodded. "So Lyn, you'll go with Florina and warn the other villages. Maybe you all can come back with some help. If you do, just meet back here. Sain, Kent, I need you all to ride around as discretely as possible, taking out all the archers. Kill only the archers, if that's possible." Everyone was simple staring at her and she growled. "What?" She asked harshly. Everyone was mumbling out half answers so Mynx simply huffed, squirming out of Sain's arms and sliding onto the ground. Lyn had already mounted behind Florina, showing how much she trusted Mynx's judgment. Florina cleared her throat when Sain and Kent finally cleared the area. A second later there was a high pitched squeal on the other side of the wall and Mynx grinned, barely hearing the question that Florina was asking.

"May you repeat that, please?"

"I asked who you were." Florina said. Mynx opened her mouth to reply but Lyn supplied for her, "This is Mynx. She's still an apprentice, but she's my tactician."

"Thank you, Lyndis, for the introduction." Mynx muttered.

"Oh, I see…Well Mynx….I'm pleased to meet you." Florina said, and then nodded her head. With a gentle pat on her Pegasus's head, Florina and Lyn were off, soaring to the mountains in the distance. They were gone quickly.

Mynx sighed, collapsing against the base of the wall and taking out her dagger. She held it awkwardly in her left hand, moving her head and gently grasping the rest of the bow in her teeth. She got the dagger as close as she possibly could to point where the arrow and her skin connected, then started to slowly saw through the wood. It was bendy and quite hard, but she eventually got through it, spitting out the detached part. She sighed, feeling better, and then stood up again. Mynx took off her cloak, revealing her blood stained top and bottoms. She wrapped it around her legs, sitting down again. Then, she waited.

"So, what am I supposed to do again?" The slender young man sitting astride on the Pegasus asked.

"Rain down arrows upon our enemies." Mynx answered.

The young male nodded, scratching the back of his head. "So you're Mynx? A tactician?"

"An apprentice tactician and yes. The girl sitting in front of you is Florina, a Pegasus Knight, and you are Wil, an archer, in case you've forgotten that as well." Mynx said tersely. Wil grinned at her, and Mynx cracked a small smile. Florina jiggled her leg a bit, sweating because of the archer. No one would have noticed the motion if the jewel on a circlet didn't jangle against her forehead so noisily. Wil patted her back and Florina jumped, making Aurora (The Pegasus) neigh.

"It's fine. I won't shoot at you. The only archers that you should fear are the ones on the ground." Wil said. Florina relaxed, albeit slowly and nodded. She urged Aurora on and once again they were in the air with Wil cheering quietly. Mynx watched them from a moment before advancing on quietly, staying close to the shadowed walls as she moved closer into the town. She had no clue where anyone was now and as such, held her dagger close to her. She could, however hear the sounds of her comrades as they killed all the bandits. Wil's cheering reached her ears first, along with the whistling sounds of arrows being let lose in rapid succession and the pained cries of bandits. Then there was the stomping of horse's hooves as Sain and Kent laid destruction, either piercing enemies with lances are slashing them down with swords. And finally, far off in the distance, Mynx could barely make out the small, triumphant cries of Lyn cutting her enemies apart.

Mynx finally stopped in an area with no walls surrounding them, only able to see a village in the distance, being towered over by the mountains. She was most likely in the village square. She was well aware of the open space and looked around her at all times. With a flapping of wings Florina and Wil landed in front of her, then there was a clattering of horse's hooves and Sain and Kent rode up behind her, with Lyn also slinking out of the shadows warily to her left.

"So then…I'm assuming everyone had a good time?" Mynx asked jovially, although there was a hint of sarcasm attached to it. Everyone looked terribly beaten, blood splashed across their faces and clothes like tribal markings, yet they were all smiling.

"Is it over?" Everyone turned around, to see a little girl of about six with dirty blonde hair pick lint off of her red shirt, looking around at everyone shyly. They nodded, and her small face lit up. She then ran back the way that she came, yelling. Soon, everyone from both ends of the village came into the town square, laughing and cheering. They came with packs, clothing, food, amour, gold and weapons. Even though the group refused politely, the villagers insisted upon it, so they took their gifts reluctantly. They were then escorted to the inn, where they washed and got their wounds healed.

In the common room of the small inn, everyone sat down on soft, plush couches or loveseats, dressed in warm clothes and talked quietly amongst them. Florina and Lyn were quietly talking to each other. Sain, being nosy, eavesdropped, then suddenly popped behind Florina's place on the loveseat, starling her.

"You should come with us!" Sain announced loudly. Everyone stopped, looking towards them. Kent had risen to stop him, then decided that it was a lost cause and sat back down.

"With the addition of Will here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!" Sain continued. At the mention of his name Wil looked up from the checkers board, allowing Mynx more time to plan her move.

"Wait, did you just include me?"

Sain bounded across the room, throwing his arms around Wil's shoulder and nearly knocking him over. Wil opted to flail around instead, causing the checkers board to fall over just as Mynx was about to make her move. She growled, glaring at them, yet they paid her no mind.

"Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you'll find anywhere!" There was a general mummer amongst the group after that statement.

"Sain..this is no joking matter!" Kent scolded. Florina looked around wildly, hair flaring out every which way.

"Lyndis? Mercenaries?" She asked, bewildered.

"I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed." Lyn said, giving a pointed look towards Sain. He shrugged, giving her a sheepish grin. "…However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?" Florina raised up both eyebrows, considering her options. The next words out of her mouth were slow, deliberate. "Travel with you, Lyn? Truly?" Lyn nodded, and then Florina tackled her, burying her face into her neck, sobbing a bit. "I would be so…so happy!"

"A tad bit emotional, isn't she?" Wil whispered to Sain, who nodded rapidly in agreement. He then slid on his knees, landing in front of Florina, who jumped, moving back towards the unlit fireplace. "Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain…" He leaned in close to her, lowering his eyelids. Florina shrieked, kicking out her foot in a wild gesture of defense. It caught him in the chin and he flew back, landing on his back.

"Stay back! Don't get so close!" Florina warned. Sain quickly recovered from his injury and sat up but moved no closer. Instead he stared at her, shoulders slumped and head titled with an admiring look on his face.

"Ah…Beautiful, and yet so modest!" Sain murmured. Mynx and Kent both pinched their noses at him, Kent making his way over to Lyn.

"I beg your forgiveness, milady. Calling us mercenaries…" Kent began, and then grew silent when Lyn waved her hand at him.

"No, I approve. We can't leave Florina by herself…" Lyn got closer to Kent, lowering her voice so that only he could hear it, but being surprisingly sleek while doing so. "She requires special attention though. Can I count on you?" Kent nodded. "Yes! You have but to ask." Kent smiled at her, before picking Sain off the floor where he was still spewing romantic nonsense and leading him over to a corner of the room.

"So…" Wil piped up, filling the silence. "Is it really alright if I travel with you?" Mynx nodded, bending down and picking up the checkers pieces and board off of the wooden floor.

Lyn nodded, smiling brightly at him. "Oh, yes! Of course! If you're willing, Wil." Wil smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Actually, I'm very grateful. Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm…" Wil waved his hand in a side to side motion, shrugging. "….At a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis's Legion!" At that Mynx giggled, Florina joining her seconds later. Wil looked at the two females, titling his head.

Lyn turned her head to Mynx, grinning slightly. "Lyndis's Legion? This is getting stranger with every passing day, Mynx."

She could only help but agree.


End file.
